Items
__TOC__ Items in Eden Eternal are physical objects that you can attain throughout the game that serve a variety of purposes, depending on their categories. Items can be materials used to create other items, such as weapons or armors, using Formula books, another item type. There are also Quest Items, that are collected then used to complete certain quests. Characteristics *'Graphics:' All attainable items have graphics. Items in game have three graphic types: the 3-D representation of the item, which is limited to Equipment only, (such as weapons and armor). The 2-D representation shown in the inventory interface, which all items have, and the 3-D "item bag" representation of items in the game world when they are left on the ground. All items have a 3D item bag representation. Some of the graphics for items appear multiple times 3-D and 2-D graphics, although there are many unique graphics as well. Unlike the other two graphics types, The 3-D "item bag" graphics type, never has unique graphics for each item, and rather has a specific "bag" look depending on what item type it is- for instance, all quest items have the same purple bag. *'Name:' Almost all items in the game have unique names. However, some items have the same names, with the items themselves being different. The Broken Magic Pots are an good example of this. Unlike regular items, all equippable items have unique names: no two items have the same names. For equippable items only, there are certain "name prefixes", such as "sacred" or "holy", that add certain benifits to the weapon. However, two items, one named Iron Sword and the other named "Holy Iron Sword" or "Sacred Iron Sword" are all still technically the same item. *'Equippability:' Some items can be equipped, and give stats shown in the character stat section. *'Tradeability:' Many items can be traded: either to other players, using CC auction house in Aven or the Trade option, or to Merchant NPC's found around Eden Eternal. Many items can also not traded- Bound items (items that bind to the character on equip) can not be sold to other players, but can be sold to Merchant NPC's. However, a completely non-tradeable item, such as a quest item, can not be sold at all. *'Stackability:' Some items can "stack". If an item can stack, it means that if you have more than one of this item, up to 99 of these items may be stacked in the same inventory slot. Generally, items that can stack are materials and potions. Weapons and Armors are incapable of stacking. Deleting Items The main method to get rid of unwanted items, other than by selling it, is by deleting an item. In order to delete an item, you must drop it. Dropping an item is not complex: simply left click the item you want to delete, drag it out of your back pack, and the left click again. A message will appear asking you if you are sure if you want to delete your object forever: press yes, and the object will disapear from your backpack. Trophy Items Trophy items are unique items usually gained from fame chests. Your character has two trophy slots in which they can equip trophies. Categories *Equipment *Quest Items *Category:Cloth Armor *Category:Armor *Category:Heavy Armor *Category:Light Armor *Category:Sword *Category:Guitar *Category:Dagger Category: Items Category:Kitsunes tail